Guardian Angel
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Harry and George have a late night chat two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts.


Guardian Angels

**Hello, everybody. I've been publishing a lot of these things recently! XD Anyways, this is one that started out as something completely different and morphed into this. When I read this to my brother (who loves to listen to me reading him my fics) told me that it was a bit cheesy and sad that I cried while reading it to him, but I think that Fred, Dobby and Colin Creevey were some of the saddest deaths of the whole series. Anyways, read on and don't forget to review on your way out!**

Harry closed his eyes to attempt the sleep he dreaded. Behind his closed lids he could see Mad-Eye Moody, staring at him darkly. Harry could practically hear his cries of "Constant Vigilance!" The image changed and it became Fred, laughing as he was when he died. The scene changed again and he saw Remus and Tonks' ghostly figures. He could feel their cries and winced.

Harry stood up and headed down to the kitchen at The Burrow. He knew he wasn't the only one who wasn't able to sleep. Ever since the battle...a short two weeks ago, night and day meant nothing to the Weasley family. A steady stream of people came in and out all night. Harry knew for a fact that Charlie was up every night at around three in the morning for a cup of hot milk. He knew that Molly, Arthur, Percy and Ginny cried themselves to sleep every night. And it was all his fault... He had brought the battle to Hogwarts where all those people got injured...or killed. He entered the kitchen to find it empty except for George who was staring into space, tears pouring down his sunken in cheeks.

Harry froze. He had never been good with tears, especially from a man he had known since he was eleven. Even worse was that he was partly responsible for the tears. George looked up and saw Harry.

"Come in, Harry," he croaked, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face.

"Thanks," Harry said. He entered the kitchen and sat down across from George, summoning the kettle and a teabag. The pair sat in silence for a moment and Harry finally said,

"I'm so sorry, George."

"What are _you_ sorry for?" George said.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have brought so many people to help fight. I as good as killed them all." To his embarrassment, Harry felt tears picking at his eyes.

George looked at Harry, anger glinting in his eyes. "Do you seriously believe that, Harry? You didn't kill him, Augustus Rookwood," he spat the name, "killed him. Not you."

"I didn't physically cause the collapse, but I allowed everybody to fight. I should have refused to let anybody fight. It's my fault."

"Do you really think we would have listened to you if you told us not to fight?"

Harry frowned. "I guess not, but still...you have no idea of the overwhelming guilt I feel about this. All of it...all of them. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin..." Harry trailed off, the tears that he had tried to hold in falling out of his emerald eyes.

"Died for a good cause." George said firmly. "And Fred wouldn't want you beating yourself up about this, nor Remus, Tonks or Colin. Colin idolized you, remember? He probably felt honoured to die for you."

Harry's tears were falling freely now, the first time since that battle. George watched him, tears pouring down his face too.

They sat like that, quietly crying, for at least an hour. Finally, Harry dried his eyes. "Thank you, George. You don't know how much I needed that. Good night." He stood up and placed his empty cup beside the sink.

"You're welcome," George replied, half-smiling for the first time since his brother had died. "G'night,"

Harry left the kitchen, heading back up to the room which he and Ron shared. He laid down in bed and for the first time since the war, he closed his eyes without seeing the haunting images of the battle. Instead he saw all the people who had died for the cause, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks..., standing over him, smiling and waving.

It was at that point that Harry's guilt lessened a bit. He no longer felt overwhelming grief but instead felt a glimmer of happiness at the fact that his friends and family...all heroes in their own way, were safe and watching over him. He felt pride that so many people had loved him enough to die for him. He knew that George was right. They all were willing to die for the cause...for Harry...for defeating Voldemort.

Harry also knew that it would be a long time before anybody got over the deaths of these heroes. The loss was tragic and heartbreaking. Everybody had lost somebody or something. The Weasleys had lost a dear brother and son. Teddy Lupin had lost both of his parents, and Andromeda Tonks had lost her only daughter and her husband. Lavender brown had lost what had always been one of her most valued possessions—her beauty. Greyback had stolen that from her when he destroyed her face. The Creevey family—muggles—had lost a son for a society that they weren't even a part of. There was not a single person who did not suffer from that war.

But Harry had faith that in time people would get over their losses—never forget, of course, but heal, move on. He knew that people would slowly start to realize what George had told him. That every single person lost had died for a cause which they deemed more important than their life.

And Harry also knew that they were watching over their friends and family and would...until the day their friends and family joined them in death.

**Well? What did you think? Reviews would make me VERY happy! **


End file.
